Ambitious for the Lovely Lily
by silent-entrance
Summary: "James Potter, is it possible that you're not quite currently alone?" "Why yes, Padfoot, it is." In which Sirius hears things he would rather not. LE/JP


When Lily had walked into his empty-except-for-him dormitory and locked the door, James was pretty sure he had heard her say that she wanted to 'talk' but they both knew their mouths would be doing something else. She had that smile on her face, the little one which could mean anything from _I've finished my Charms essay, the really hard one _to _I know for a fact that Sirius will be distracted for at least another hour, _and judging by what she did _next_, he'd put his gold on the latter.

So yes, James had heard his girlfriend say that they should 'talk' but it was really not at all his fault that he didn't hear much after that.

.

Lily was pretending to ignore him as she lay on her side, not quite sure why she was so angry but sure that she was never ever speaking to James again, _ever._ But he didn't mind, because it gave him time to realize that he had never actually noticed how sexy her back was, which was weird because he'd been in this position twice this week already- three times, now. Well, not this _exact _position. Just ones similar to it. And it was only Thursday. He had to resist the urge to smirk in self-congratulations before he got bored with his girlfriend being so far away, so he brushed her hair off of her back and grinned, only a little bit, when she rolled back over to face him, the look in her eyes saying he was _very_ much forgiven. And if she wanted to smirk and not be tired, well, he was hardly going to turn her down.

He didn't want to hurt the poor girl's feelings, after all.

.

Maybe that was pushing it a bit, considering he shared a room with 4 other boys, and maybe they both fell asleep, and maybe he forgot that he had told Sirius he would be down to meet him in the common room 10 minutes ago, but that was no excuse for the prat to bang on the door, loudly proclaiming that he was _very _disappointed in his lack of punctuality, and he was coming in so cover anything which shouldn't be seen, and why the bloody hell is this fucking door locked anyway?

"Fuck, I- No, Sirius, don't come in!" He yelled, still half asleep as he sat up, the white sheet slipping down to cover only the bottom half of his body as Lily laughed next to him, brushing her dark red hair out of her eyes before sitting up next to him. And the sheet slipped down again, leaving her torso bare as well.

_Fuck._

"Now you _really_ can't come in," he muttered under his breath, his eyes not leaving his girlfriend. She bit her lip, smiling slightly.

"You've seen him in worse," she murmured, raising an eyebrow.

"But he hasn't seen _you_ in worse," he answered honestly, looking her up and down. "You are _definitely _something which should be covered. In front of him, at least." She laughed again, the quiet laugh which wasn't quite a giggle (because she was Lily Evans, and fuck knows she didn't know how to _giggle) _but was far quieter than her normal one, somewhere in between which she only used in times like this, like when she was naked and knew he was looking but for whatever reason (mood swings, horniness, gravitational pull of the moon) didn't seem to mind.

"Why not?" Sirius whined from the other side of the door, a quiet bang and a 'fuck, ouch' letting James know his best mate had hit his head against it. "It's so boring down there. And you're late. And Evans just _keeps trying to fucking seduce me, _and I told her no but she just doesn't listen."

"She's a slut, I'm sorry," James answered, grinning at his girlfriend. "Doesn't mean you can come in though."

"James Potter, is it possible that you're not quite currently alone?"

"Why yes, Padfoot, it is."

"Prongs, mate," he sighed loudly. "I'm sure Snivellus is a really great shag and all, but I'm bored and I don't think the lovely Lily would approve."

"I thought I was a slut a second ago," the girl in question laughed as James threw a shoe at the door.

"You are. A lovely slut. Hullo, Lily darling."

"Hullo, Sirius love," she responded, rolling her eyes. James groaned.

"Bugger off, now, Black. I'm done playing," she said, raising her eyebrows as James kissed her bare shoulder.

"I'm not," he whispered in her ear.

"You're ambitious tonight," she replied, grinning.

"Well, you know what they say. Three is a lucky number," he responded with a wink. Lily looked ready to reply, a small smile playing on her lips, when she was interrupted.

"I'm still here, you know!" Sirius called loudly through the door, sounding well put off about the fact that he was being ignored.

"And whose fault is that, mate?" James swore under his breath, resting his forehead against the same shoulder he had just been kissing.

"Yours! Because I need to talk to you but you keep getting distracted by your girlfriend, who is most likely naked and I'm very happy for you and all but this is important. I'm just reminding you. About the… Er, the thing. Which we do. At the place. In an hour."

"What the hell are you on about, Padfoot?"

"Sirius is reminding you that it's a full moon tonight and you're meeting him and Peter downstairs in the common room to go meet up with Remus soon," Lily said helpfully. Silence.

"You fucking _told _her?" Sirius yelled, at the same time as James's jaw dropped.

"You _know?"_

"Well, he disappears once a month for his 'little problem,' as you so often lovingly refer to it. Unless Remus is secretly a girl, it's not that difficult to figure out. For a group of boys who are called the Marauders, you're not that sneaky."

"But I- hey! We so are sneaky."

"Definitely not. He didn't tell me, Sirius," she added louder, so the boy still standing outside could hear. "You're just not sneaky."

"I didn't really think he- hey! We so are sneaky."

"Oh, my God. Your best friend is the biggest mood killer, ever," she said to James, lying down again. James threw the other shoe at the door, rolling his eyes.

"Give me 2 minutes, Padfoot, I'll be down there soon."

"Shit, 2 minutes, really? Don't wear yourself out there, James."

"I have no more shoes to throw, Sirius, so remind me to do that later."

"If you want a real man, Lily… You know where to find me." With that, he sauntered away from the door, grinning as he heard Lily squeal and James laugh. 3 times? He had never been prouder.


End file.
